Bonds of Friendship
by Koemi-chan
Summary: What if Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had not been the members of Team 7? What if, instead of Sakura, another girl took her place, one who sided with Naruto rather then Sasuke? AU, OC, eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bonds of Friendship  
**Summary: **What if Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had not been the members of Team 7? What if, instead of Sakura, another girl took her place, one who sided with Naruto rather then Sasuke? AU, OC, eventual slash.  
**Rating:** Teen.  
**Pairings:** Eventual Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Slash  
**Word Count: **1059  
**Author's Note: **The idea for this story occurred to me one day while I was considering the friendship of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Naruto weren't the odd one out originally in Team 7. From there, this story came. It should be an interesting journey writing it, seeing as I know where I want it to eventually lead, but I have no idea what I want to do in between. Thank you for reading, please review.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it were, Sasuke would tap dance.

* * *

Suiya Mio stared ahead, her jaded grey eyes only half watching as Uzumaki Naruto failed once again, to produce a successful _Bunshin_(1). Unconsciously dodging one of several elbows that had been aimed at her ribs that day, she sent an incensed glare in the direction of her twin brother, Masaru.

"What?" she hissed, her voice exasperated.

Masaru mouthed slowly, no sound passing his lips, "U-zu-ma-ki is a _do-be_(2)!" A malicious smirk found its way across his handsome, tanned features, marring, at least in Mio's opinion, any beauty that may have been found in his grey eyes.

Snorting and rolling her own eyes at his predictable comment, Mio returned to her previous indifferent state. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard that one before. Uzumaki Naruto was the class joke. In the three years that she had shared a class with the blonde, he had always lagged behind, never able to succeed in the way that, say, Uchiha Sasuke could. But then Mio was no fool. Despite her bored, aloof attitude, she had noticed the glares sent Naruto's way by the villagers, the way their hatred rubbed off on their children. Though Mio had yet to figure out the exact source of the hatred (not that she was trying especially hard), she had realized that Naruto's apparent obnoxiousness, pranks, and inattention during class, leading to his subsequent failure, were in fact a desperate plea. A plea for attention, any attention, something he had never received, due to his lack of parents and friends. And, of course, Mio felt bad for the boy. He had far more talent then he was given credit for and it was sad to see it repressed in exchange for the negative attention, the only form of acknowledgement he got. But, in spite of knowing all this and feeling pity for the boy, Mio was no saint. She was lazy, generally uncaring, and Naruto's annoying behavior was by now far to ingrained in the boy for it to change any time soon, and, to be entirely honest and blunt, Mio could not stand it.

That's not to say that she didn't at least try to find someone else to take on the task of being his friend, though, but after confronting her brother about her findings and being called a fool for thinking Naruto was anything but an idiot, Mio had abandoned her quest in the realization that no one would believe her.

Sighing, she studied the face scrunched in concentration below her, wondering, not for the first time, what ever could have happened to elicit all the, apparently, blind hatred, what could've caused those strange, whisker-like scars, what had made it so that sadness, that apparently only she could see amongst her peers, to be so deeply written into his clear blue eyes.

It had been three years. Three years since she had been out ambushed by Mist Nin while in hiding with her parents. Three years since her and her brother had been saved by Leaf Nin and brought to _Konohagakure no Sato_(3). Three years since she had joined the academy along with her brother. And three years since she had first encountered Uzumaki Naruto, the loud-mouthed, annoying brat. In those three years, not once had Mio ever seen Naruto approached by anyone who was looking to be his friend. Not once had she seen anyone, save a select few, seem to even care what happened to the young boy. Deep inside, Mio felt a deep-seated anger at the injustice. She herself had once been the target of opposition. Coming from a clan that had once had a great _kekkei genkai_(4), though by the time that Masaru and Mio had been born it had faded in power, Mio's parents, the last remaining members of the once proud clan, had been forced to flee _Kirigakure no Sato_(5) in the face of the fear of any sort of ability. Mio's first memories were filled with the fear of being discovered and killed by Mist Nin, and in the end the fear had not been baseless, as was proven by the deaths of her parents and the remainder of her family. But, then Mio had come to _Konohagakure no Sato_ and been welcomed with open arms. Even her cold, uninterested mind-set had not deterred the overly friendly citizens of the city, and she soon found herself surrounded by friends. This was, perhaps, the real reason that Mio was so perplexed by the lack of receptiveness the citizens expressed to Naruto, one of their own, in comparison to their sociable attitude to two outsiders.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Mio regarded Naruto, an insensitive mask covering her pity, resigned to the fact that the only other people that would see Naruto as anything other then a _dobe_ (or a _baka_(6), take your pick) were Umino Iruka, whose heart was big enough to encompass the entire world, and Hyuuga Hinata, who was completely blinded by admiration of Naruto's "bravery and determination." Mio snorted inwardly at the thought. Determination she could understand, but what was brave about changing yourself in order to gain acknowledgement? If anything, it showed a deep-seated weakness and dependence on others and their approval.

"Naruto, the test for graduation is in a week. You need to practice more if you want to pass," Iruka's voice interrupted Mio's train of thought.

It was true too. And, judging by the way that Naruto shuffled uncomfortably at the front of the class, it was obvious that he realized this as well. While most students could create two, three, or, in Sasuke's case, four perfect _Bunshins_, Naruto merely created one, pale, sickly version of himself.

Mio frowned slightly as all the students in the class laughed uproariously at him, excluding herself, Nara Shikamaru (who was too lazy to care), Hinata (who was too infatuated), and Sasuke (in whose world laughter did not exist whether malicious or not). She watched as the students sent malevolent glares at the boy that they hated only because they were told to hate him, thinking back on her own life, remembering being hated and feared simply because of who she was born, the pain, the fear, the loneliness…And then, before she knew what was happening, her mouth opened of its own accord, destroying in seconds the uncaring mask she had created throughout her life.

"_Uruseiyo_(7)!"

* * *

**Notes for those who don't understand Japanese:  
(1)** _Bunshin_ - Shadow replications.  
**(2)**_ Dobe_ - Literally translates to 'dead last', though is somewhat more akin to loser.  
**(3)**_ Konohagakure no Sato_ - The long name for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
**(4) **_Kekkei genkai_ - Bloodline ability (Sharingan, Byakugan, etc.)  
**(5) **_Kirigakure no Sato_ - The long name for the Village Hidden in the Mist (where Zabuza, Haku, etc. came from)  
**(6)**_ Baka_ - Idiot, moron, etc.  
**(7)**_ Uruseiyo_ - This is possibly the most enlightening bit about Mio as of yet. It translates to shut up, but is in forceful command form (not exactly sure how else to put it). This form is purely spoken Japanese, and is generally only used by males as females are not usually as commanding. It is, however, used by more masculine or tough females, therefore giving a slight insight into her character. In terms of English, I guess this would be somewhere along the lines of a female using such terms as 'dude', 'man', etc. in essence, words you would more often hear used by a male. I suppose I used this form because I feel that Mio is right on the edge of being a more masculine female, though she is certainly not a 'tom-boy'.

**Final Thoughts of the Author:** Again, thank you for reading. If you see any mistakes please tell me. My writing is by no means perfect. Also, tell me about any qualms you have with the Japanese (perhaps a better translation or explanation). It would be most helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bonds of Friendship**  
Summary:** What if Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had not been the members of Team 7? What if, instead of Sakura, another girl took her place, one who sided with Naruto rather then Sasuke? AU, OC, eventual slash.**  
Rating:** Teen.**  
Pairings:** Eventual Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Slash**  
Word Count: **1,994**  
Author's Note:** First off, I realize that this chapter is belated, no it's beyond belated. First, I apologize to everyone who has this story on their story alert list and my one reviewer (thank you!). I honestly had not planned to take so long, but shortly after starting this story, my computer crashed completely and I lost the second and beginning of the third chapter and by some strange twist of fate had managed to throw away all my written notes on this story while doing a deep-clean of my room. After that, I just didn't have the heart to try and restart the story until now. I will warn you, however, that I am starting from square one, and can only remember a shadow of what the plot was initially supposed to be. So, basically, you will have to be very, very patient with me as I attempt to recreate this story. Any ideas or help would also be immensely appreciated. This chapter, I actually vaguely remember the idea behind and have decided to go with the original plan though I'm not sure what I think of it anymore. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think because I'm considering redoing this one entirely and input would be much appreciated. Whew. Alright, without further ado, here is the second chapter of Bonds of Friendship.**  
Disclaimer:** If it belonged to me, I would dye Sakura's hair a wretched color of green.

* * *

A vicious glare stung the back of Sakura's head, causing her turn only to see the sneering face of her blonde-haired, blue-eyed rival Yamanaka Ino. Sakura nearly responded with her usual return glare before remembering: she had managed to sit by Sasuke today. Smirking back at the girl she turned to look at Sasuke, scooting her chair an infinitesimal amount closer to the boy, enough so that Ino would notice and seethe with jealousy, but not enough to attract the boy's attention.

"_Ha! Take that Ino-pig!_" Inner Sakura cheered, pumping her fist in victory. Her triumphant feeling was short lived, however, as she studied the boy who occupied, not only the chair beside her, but her, almost, every waking thought out of the corner of her eye. "_Oh, Sasuke-kun_(1)_…When will you realize that we were meant to be together?_" she thought longingly, her mind wandering from the classroom and into her idealized future where she wore a poofy wedding dress and was marrying Sasuke who called her things like "Pookie" and "Sweetie" and laughed at all her jokes.

Sakura was suddenly, and rather rudely in her opinion, pulled from her thoughts by laughter ringing through the classroom. Curious, she peered down over the tiers of desks to see Uzumaki Naruto standing, head hanging, in front of Iruka, a pale, ill-looking copy of himself lying on the floor beside him, its tongue lolling from its mouth. Snorting, Sakura joined in with the all too familiar, mocking laughter that always accompanied the boy's most recent failure. Uzumaki Naruto was a _baka_(2) if she had ever seen one.

Flipping her hair, Sakura gazed down at the boy below, hatred etched in ever inch of her face. For as long as she had known him, Naruto had chased after her, always asking her on dates and fawning over her in every imaginable way. And while Sakura had to admit that it was nice having someone like her, Naruto was exceptionally annoying and he could not take a hint. No matter how many times she had told him that she wasn't interested and to leave her alone, he kept on coming back, that incessant grin on his face. That wasn't all either. Naruto practically demanded attention, always pulling some stupid prank that ended up failing most of the time or yelling at them all and claiming that he would one day be Hokage. His dream to be Hokage was possibly even more laughable then his constant failures. How could a boy who had only just managed to scrape by since starting the academy ever hope to become Hokage one day? The very idea had brought tears of mirth to Sakura's eyes the first time that she had heard it.

Yet, Naruto persisted, always being his annoying self and believing, for what ever reason that he would one day be Hokage. Perhaps it was because he had no parents that Naruto thought that he deserved so much attention. Sakura huffed. She, for one, knew that Naruto didn't deserve it. He was just some selfish, bottom of the class, orphan brat.

"Naruto, the test for graduation if in a week. You need to practice more if you want to pass," Iruka said in a kind, but firm voice, bringing about another peel of laughter.

Sakura watched as Naruto shuffled in an abashed fashion, obviously recognizing the truth in Iruka's words, an ugly sneer creeping onto her face. Another thing she had never understood was how Iruka put up with Naruto, why he was so nice to him. It would be much kinder, in Sakura's judgment, to simply tell Naruto that he could never become a good ninja and to give up now. Maybe it would hurt the boy at first, but in the long run it would save him a lot of pain and suffering.

"_Uruseiyo_(3)_!_"

Sakura turned in shock, wondering who in their right mind would stand up for Naruto, and saw, even further adding to her astonishment, Suiya Mio looking just as surprised as everyone else felt, standing at the back of the class. Eyebrows furrowing, Sakura tried to figure what exactly was going on. Mio had never cared about anyone. Ever since she had first come to _Konoha_, Mio had been cold and distant, only really ever communicating when spoken to. She was, by no means, friends with Naruto either. In fact, she wasn't really friends with anyone, having turned down every attempt at friendship anyone else extended towards her as Sakura knew all too well, having tried to befriend her at first herself. So why was she suddenly taking Naruto's side now? Why was she standing up for him when no one else would?

But Mio wasn't done. She quickly pulled herself together, her slack-jawed look leaving her face, obviously deciding that she may as well finish what she had gotten herself into. "Don't laugh at him, you _baka_(4). Yeah, he can't create a proper _Bunshin_(5), so what? I'd like to see any of you not be able to and keep going up and trying no matter how many people laugh at you. I know I wouldn't do it. So, leave him alone." And with that, Mio sat back heavily into her seat.

Sakura stared in dumb-struck awe for a few more moments as silence reigned over the classroom following the girl's tirade. Finally, it was Iruka who saved Mio from the class's stares, "Alright everyone. That's enough for today. Have a good weekend and don't forget to complete your homework."

* * *

Mio sat, completely flabbergasted at what she had just done. Her entire reputation was gone, just like that, thrown out the window when she had stood up to defend Uzumaki Naruto.

"Err…Mio?" her brother's surprised voice snapped her back to reality.

"What?" she growled, sending a whither look at her brother, daring him to mention what had just take place.

Her brother looked appropriately rebuffed, and she could almost see is mind straining to find something to say that wouldn't induce her wrath. "Um…are you coming?" he finally asked.

Glancing around, Mio realized that classroom was empty besides them and her brother's red haired best friend, Iwamiya Arashi. Quickly regaining her composure, she shook her head. "Nah, I still need to pack up my stuff. You go ahead. Are you staying at Arashi's tonight?"

Masaru nodded, the fearful look still clouding his eyes as though his sister might snap at any moment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mio nodded absent-mindedly, only half watching as the pair left the room. Finally alone, she slumped, her face going into her hands. "What have I done?" she mumbled, completely mortified.

"Ah Mio! I was hoping you would still be here!" Iruka's overly friendly voice interrupted her brooding.

Resisting the urge to turn, glare and yell at Iruka to leave her alone, she looked up at her teacher, placing a civil look upon her face. "What is it, Iruka-_sensei_(6)?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Iruka said. When his only response was a cocked eyebrow showing her confusion he elaborated, "Standing up for him, I mean. Naruto's had a rough time, and I really appreciate that you did that for him."

Mio couldn't help the sneer that spread across her face at his words, deciding that since the act was done she may as well stick to it. "Oh, and you're one to talk Iruka-_sensei_?" she asked sarcastically, throwing all caution to the wind. "You claim to care about Naruto and you come here thanking me for defending him and yet do you ever do anything about the other kids laughing at him? You're our teacher, but you've never once told them to stop laughing. At least I never pretended to like Naruto." And with that she stood, scooping her books into her arms, not bothering to put them in her bag, and sweeping out of the classroom as quickly as she could, completely stunned by her own daring in talking to her teacher in such a manner. She knew that she could probably expect a harsh reprimand the coming Monday, but at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

Mio stepped out of the large, red front door of the academy to be met by a warm, summer breeze and the harsh sunlight that she had grown accustomed to since moving to _Ka no Kuni_(7). Her gaze traveled across the rough, trampled ground of the schoolyard, taking in the dust that the wind picked up off of it as it blew across the nearly barren area. The only foliage were sparse, spindly trees that looked as though they would break even against the soft caress of the breeze, huddled together, as if for protection, against the wall that surrounded the area. Only one tree was strong enough to even begin to call it sturdy, and upon the lone swing that hung from its branches sat a familiar blond-haired, orange-clad figure.

Naruto had a down-trodden look upon his face, his gaze resting just to the north side of the academy building. Following his gaze, Mio was met with a familiar scene of Sakura and Ino surrounding a certain dark-haired Uchiha, griping for his attention. Shaking her head, knowing, just as everyone else knew, that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, she made her way over to where Naruto sat, leaning against the tree behind him, as yet unnoticed by the smaller boy.

"She's not worth it, you know?" Mio voiced her opinion, her eyes glued on Sakura.

Naruto started, turning quickly to glare at brunette. "Yes she is! Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl in the school!"

Mio shrugged, "Maybe, but she needs to grow up. All Haruno does is fawn over that _teme_(8). She doesn't even take heed of the world around her. You really think a girl like that is worth the effort you go through for her?"

Naruto opened his mouth for a moment, looking for all the world as if he were going to argue with her, but after a few minutes shut it and turned away once more.

Mio sighed, running a hand through her hair and wondering how she could mend the quickly worsening situation. "Look, I didn't come over you to argue about Sakura," she started, intentionally using Sakura's first name to try to win back Naruto's favor. "And I could be wrong and maybe one day she'll recognize you as strong or whatever it is you want to prove to her. But, there's only one way that's going to happen."

Naruto looked back at her, surprised at the offer for help that was clearly evident behind her words, "You would help me with Sakura? But why? You hate me."

It was Mio's turn to glare at the boy, miffed that he would think that. "I don't hate you. Sure, I've never been friendly toward you, but I'm not friendly to anyone. And yes, I will help you with Sakura, if that's how you choose to see it." Taking in Naruto's still disbelieving face, she sighed once more, trying to think of a way to win the boy over. And then she had it, a lopsided, rare grin spreading across her face, "Naruto, you like Ramen, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "How 'bout I treat you tonight and we can talk about how I can 'help you with Sakura'?"

Naruto's face split into a wider grin then she had ever thought humanly possible as he practically mauled her with a hug, shouting 'thank you' over and over.

"Get off of me, _dobe_(9)" she said, but it was clear to both of them that she didn't mean it as a broad grin spread across her face as well. "Let's go. What's the best place to get Ramen?"

Naruto let go of her, still grinning, and began leading the way out of the schoolyard. "Ichiraku Ramen! It's the best!"

And just like that, in some warped, strange sense of the word, Suiya Mio and Uzumaki Naruto became friends.

**

* * *

Notes for those who prefer not to learn Japanese:  
(1)** _–kun_ – an affectionate name ending most commonly used when referring to young boys.**  
(2) **_Baka_ – Idiot.**  
(3)** _Uruseiyo_ – Commanding, masculine form of shut up.**  
(4) **_Baka_ – This one is simply a grammatical note. There is no plural form in Japanese (for instance, if you're saying, "the cows are brown," no matter how many cows you're talking about, in Japanese you would still only say cow)**  
(5)** _Bunshin_ – Shadow replication.**  
(6)** _Sensei_ – Teacher, added to the name of teacher's and it more literally translates to Mr., Ms., or Mrs.**  
(7) **_Ka no Kuni_ – To be honest, this was a random guess on my part as to what the Fire country would be called in Japanese, as I've never read the Japanese version of Naruto. If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll fix it.**  
(8) **_Teme_ – This one is a tough one to translate, because while it is usually translated as bastard it is in fact closer to jerk as there are no swear words (in the sense that we think of them) in Japanese.**  
(9)** _Dobe_ – Dead last.

**Final Gushings from the Author:** It only came to my attention as I was writing this chapter that I was slightly off with how Iruka should act towards Naruto at this point in the story. While, yes, Iruka was kind, he was by no means understanding of Naruto at this point. I don't feel much like going back and changing it now, though, so I'll simply left it as is and diverge from canon on this issue. Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Also, please point out any grammatical errors I made, as I was in too big a rush when I finished this to do a reread. I plan to do one tomorrow, but any help spotting errors would be appreciated.

**Response To the Fabulous Reviewer:  
SoulSpirtHeart:** Thank you so much for your review. Hopefully you enjoyed where I've taken the story so far. I'm glad you feel that way about Mio and I agree, there are far too many stories with Hinata-esque characters. I tried to stay as far away from the two character issues you mentioned when I created Mio partially because a girl like Hinata would change the dynamic of Team 7 very little since she is so soft spoken and someone who was completely in love with him would simply detract from what I'm trying to do with this. Once again, I appreciate your review.


End file.
